Emerald
Emerald was a male Green Dragon in the Emeron campaign. Summary Emerald was an adult green dragon who was allied with Starr and Ruby during the efforts to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric. Emerald was also the mate of Jade. Background Emerald was hatched sometimes in 764 M.R. As with all dragons their true name is unpronounceable to mortals and he adopted the moniker of Emerald when forced to interact with them. As a young dragon he met and mated with a dragon female called Jade. When he was a young dragon Emerald met the red dragon Starr. They battled briefly, but grew to respect one another's combat prowess. They would occasionally cross paths over the centuries, with their grudging respect preventing much violence. Death of Jade In 1072 Jade backed the effort of Notil Avantes to claim Emeron and declaration of himself as Kingpriest of the Principality of Emeron. Jade's true purpose was to rule through Notil, but at the public execution of Prince Lurin Talsar XVI and several of his followers the Heroes of Unity interjected. A massive battle took place in which the Heroes of Unity and the prince and his allies managed to slay Jade. Emerald took his vengeance by temporarily allying with the enemies of the Heroes of Unity and participated in the murder of Roslyn Cormack in 1129. Emerald and his allies eventually confronted the Heroes of Unity, but he was bested in combat and fled, content in the damage he'd managed to wreak upon them. Conspiracy of the Dragon Queen In the late 1120's Star approached him and told him of the Dragon Queen and the plot he was hatching with her to bring her to Goric and give Dragonkind rule over the planet. Emerald agreed to help. In 1129 he made an effort to capture the Bow of[[Bow of Corellon Larethian| Corellon Larethian]]. ''Knowing that the Heroes of Prophecy were heading to the Glave Woods to do the same, he took the form of the local cleric of Corellon Larethian, Janelthalian, and attempted to convince the Heroes that the bow was not secure in the hands of the Queen's Champion, Ranenthalentos. The gambit failed, however, when Dandy Lion used her natural magic and sensed evil in "Janelthalian's" heart. The impulsive Qualinthalis Miertholas attacked, causing Emerald to revert to his true form and fight back. The tavern they were in was destroyed and several by standards were injured or killed but between the Heroes of Prophecy and the local elven forces Emerald was driven off. Efforts in Thorgain Emerald next attempted to recover the ''Hammer of Moradin from the Temple of Moradin in Thorgain City. He was reluctant to make a direct attack, knowing that Thorgain City was well fortified even against a full grown dragon. He scouted the temple and ultimately took the form of the head of the temple's security, Balim Silverblade. Unfortunately Emerald was just slightly too late as the day he was ready to strike the Heroes of Prophecy had arrived and arranged to help protect the weapon. In the form of Balim, Emerald incapacitated the guards watching the hammer and fled with it. When caught by the Heroes of Prophecy he fled, ordering the rest of the temple guards to detain them while a liche ally hurled spells to cover Emerald's retreat. The fight turned out to be incredibly fierce. The heroes managed to slay the liche, but Emerald got away with the Hammer of Moradin. During the battle Dedekind Fried was killed and Taltharian and Martok Stonecutter were magically turned into statues. Battle at Thorgain Peak Finally, on the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the stars were right and he began the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen. The wizard Salvok had been sent by the Dragon Queen to conduct the ritual and he would have to make due with using the three artifacts they had secured. Unfortunately the Heroes of Prophecy were well aware of the plan by now and had marshaled two small armies, one of dwarves and one of humans, to try to stop them. Salvok had erected a magical shield around himself and conducted the ritual and Starr and Emerald took flight to attack the armies to keep them away from Salvok until he'd succeeded. The dragons caused numerous casualties by flying over the troops and blasting them with their breath weapons, largely impervious to the attacks of the soldiers. However the Heroes of Prophecy were an issue and at one point were able to injure Emerald enough that he'd been forced to land and was rushed by the human and dwarven soldiers and was killed. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Dragons